


Small Team Action

by peoriapeoria



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Dubious Consent, In Theater, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 08:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5918374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peoriapeoria/pseuds/peoriapeoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil was an Alpha and a Ranger, until he wasn't an Alpha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Endings, Beginnings and Ice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4539873) by [peoriapeoria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peoriapeoria/pseuds/peoriapeoria). 



> This is within the same continuity of Endings, Beginnings and Ice. While it is not part of [Omega](http://archiveofourown.org/series/58044), it is working from a common consideration of Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics. I also have some meta on this subject.

"Cheese, I need you to make a decision." Fury could smell the slick dripping from his friend. They had gotten away from their squad, avoiding the enemy as well. He was impressed, enough to tamp down his anger for Coulson not taking suppressant; most omegas couldn't keep up their pace during heat. They're in a semi-defensible location.

"Do it."

Tactically it was the right call. Heat completed faster when the omega was bred. "Preferences?"

"Suit yourself." Phil arched against him.

Nick wrapped his arms around his friend, pulling his back to his chest. He held the position, letting Cheese settle into a sensuous writhe. He unfastened their tac vests, unbuttoned their shirts, stripped them to the waist. "Damn, you're pale." Phil laughed, hands moving over Nick's arms.

He breathed in deep letting the scent fill him. It's objectively arousing even though he's not an Alpha. He unfastened their pants pushing them down. "Get your boots off or I'll fuck you in them." Cheese was so efficient they both ended up unshod and no pants around their ankles. Nick thrust into him to the root, pressing a low moan from him. He's lost to instinct for long minutes, before he can arrange their gear into padding for Coulson's knees.

Kneeling he could hold Phil by the hips and watch his cock sliding in and out of the cleft of his ass. He likes the contrast of their skin. He keeps changing the rhythm, extending and drawing out the bout as much as possible. Flesh is more fickle than intent and he spills.

Nick was still supported on Phil's back when he regained awareness. He gets off, cleans them up and digs out rations, feeding Phil and himself. He sets up their bedrolls, Phil's under his own, preparing for the next bout. This time he goes slow, drawing out nearly as much as pushing in until he's balls deep. Phil is clenching around him, there is no incentive to move wrapped as he is around the prize.

Phil rocks them back, straddling Nick's thighs, lifting and lowering from his calves. Nick runs his hands over him amazed. Phil moves Nick's hands, guiding them to drag pleasure from him. Nick pulls Phil down and raises him until only tipping Cheese onto his hands lets him slam forward and draw back fast enough. He pumps Phil full.

"We need to move, complete the mission."

Nick's hearing is going. He bites at Phil. "What part of fubar do you not understand?" He's not letting their squad at Phil and he's certainly against permitting the enemy near him.

"We move so the enemy comes into a kill box."

"That's a war crime."

"Staking out an omega for the purpose of bait is a war crime. Isn't one if the omega is active duty, nor is defending an omega from seizure by enemy combatants a war crime. I'm here, the sooner the enemy is neutralized the sooner our extraction can be called."

The radio was with the squad. "Don't tell me you planned this. I'll kill you myself, Cheese."

"Swear this is a surprise to me."

Nick believed him. They ate and repacked their gear, have a quick fuck and move out. Their squad hardly was that, too many Alphas and too little cohesion. They are able to find good ground and then it's just a matter of luring the two sides closer and holing up.

"Cheese?"

"Better get your gun out."

Damn it all to fuck. He'd been able to set the scent aside but Phil's shaking, past his control. Nick gets them stripped in their aery, settling Phil onto his back. He seats himself quickly and stretches out over Phil. He doesn't maintain the pretense of a sniper position for long. He gives it to Phil hard and fast, his frustration at the situation coming to the fore. Coulson sprawls like spilt milk and Fury changes his approach. His hands eclipse over pale flesh while he feeds his shaft into him and out of him, over and over. Cheese is clutching, clawing, straining, drawing Nick down. He plows on, driving, incessant, resolute not to come and foundering all the same.

He hadn't just been hearing his blood crashing in his ears. The squad and the enemy have engaged. He cleans them up best he can and encourages Phil to eat. Their radios squawk to life. The team's other beta lets them know their ride is coming. "Roger. Out."

"Guess we should have one for the road." Phil nuzzled at Nick, stoking embers.

Relief makes Fury generous and indulgent. Cheese spreads his hands over Nick, impaling himself sweetly. Nick lightly spreads Phil's cheeks trying to see himself disappearing into him. He mumbles forgiveness, indiscriminate towards forgetfulness or chemical failure. Chutzpah and success discount the Rangers not taking omegas.

"Wasn't an omega. Said it was a surprise." Phil was riding Fury's cock like a carousel horse rode its pole.

Nick jerked and spurted, somehow drawing Phil with him. Cheese stretched obscenely like a cat at the cream.

"Guess it's my turn to clean up." Phil was efficient and they were dressed and armed for their ride, all equipment they'd carried accounted for.


	2. Chapter 2

Phil Coulson stood a closed tribunal and was given an honorable discharge, the medical grounds sealed. He accepted the judgement, the separation best to protect Nicholas Fury from the charge of dereliction for impregnating him in theater. It also stayed them from changing his registration from Alpha to omega.

The Barnes-Rogers' precedent was redolent for not being mentioned, the movements of both foe and friend unrelated to his heat. Both Sgt. Barnes and Captain Rogers had been lost in combat, presumed killed in action before the matter could be reviewed. It had only been reviewed because the scope of the Nazi atrocities required close accounting of Allied lapses. The official record did not contain the event happening twice, as that would have impugned Captain America for keeping Barnes in the field.

He had posited that Zola's experiments had changed Barnes fundamentally though there had been cases of omegas being inducted, WWII being so out of scale. Now he was uncertain. He'd been an Alpha. He'd not bred an omega, but he'd gone into rut. And now he was an omega.

Phil Coulson would meet the challenge.


End file.
